


Accidental Voyeur

by CampySpaceSlime



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, a little more comedic than sexy, dubcon voyeurism, sportacus is a thirsty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampySpaceSlime/pseuds/CampySpaceSlime
Summary: Robbie acquires a program from Pixel that lets him hack into any of the cameras in Lazytown and when he uses it to spy in Sportacus' airship he sees something he probably wasn't meant to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While this took a bit of a detour, the original idea was postulated by @NewTalax who is a Lazytown shit post genius

There was no doubt that the computer boy (Poodle? Puddle? Pickle?) was smart. He could invent things almost as well, Robbie had to admit, as himself. He was also usually the first to see through one of Robbie’s inventions, which Robbie frequently chalked up to pure, blind luck but perhaps even he could see that that was disingenuous of him. And now, well, _now,_ Poodle was almost putting himself into genius territory, the brilliant little brat.

            “This hacks into any camera in all of Lazytown?” Robbie asked a little more nasally than usual. He pushed the thick glasses of his disguise up his nose as he peered over the computer boy’s shoulder at one of his many screens. “Even the ones on the airship?”

            “Yea!” Pickle said brightly. “So if Sportacus is ever in trouble, we can help him out!”

            Robbie gagged slightly at the mention of the blue elf. But if this kid had this kind of technology, Robbie could probably modify it so he could hack into the airship proper and make Sportaflop leave town forever.

            “Can I borrow that?” Robbie said, pointing at the USB stick jutting out of the kid’s computer. “I promise I’ll put in a good word for you at the video game company that I so obviously work at. So they can set you up with some free video games. Maybe you’d even get them before they even came out to the public.”

            “Really?” Paddle bounced on his seat. “You can really do that?”

            “Of course I can! Or my name’s not Steve Software!”

 

 

 

\--------

 

 

Maybe, Robbie thought as he gleefully slithered home with the USB stick in hand, I was too quick to call that kid smart. Gullible might be more apt.

            He pulled open the hatch to his lair and dropped inside, bouncing roughly on his orange chair. It was getting late in the evening, fast approaching Sportacus’ bedtime, but Robbie didn’t want to wait. He wanted to try out his new toy immediately. But he needed a computer. Which didn’t prove to be too hard to make using odds and ends he had sitting around. But then the process of inventing wore him out so he had to take a nap. But the nap then made him hungry so he had to bake himself a cake. After that, his favorite show, “Pablo Fantastico’s Dinner Delights”, was on. By the time that was finished, it was well after 8:08 and the town above Robbie’s lair was asleep.

            Robbie slid his newly acquired stick of dastardly technology into his newly created computer. When it booted up, Robbie cackled.

            “I’ll just hack into the airship,” he said to himself, “and make it fly far away. Farther than anyone will think to look, and Sportaflop will be forced to stay there and Lazytown will be lazy again!”

            The screen very quickly loaded screenshots of all the town’s security cameras. Some other villain might use such power to sneak around without a camera’s watchful eye, getting up to all manner of nefarious deeds. Robbie didn’t care much for any of that. He, as per usual, could only think about Sportacus.

            Robbie cracked his knuckles before he set to work finding the thumbnail that took him directly into the feed of the airship’s cameras. The airship’s illumination was very dim and its one giant room seemed empty. Robbie supposed that Sportacus would be fast asleep by now. He ignored the camera’s view for the time being and set about trying to hack deeper into the actual ship. He was sure there’d be a way to do it. Using the camera as a shoehorn, he could –

            “Robbie.”

            He froze when he heard his name, in a pinched, strained voice, but it was his name all the same, through the computer’s speakers. He frowned. There was no way that Sportadork could know he was there, unless he was using some kind of weird elven magic that Robbie had no idea about. He growled low in his throat. Of course Sportacus would have some random power that just so _happened_ to make Robbie’s fool-proof plan crumble into nothing.

            “Robbie.”

            There it was again! And the tone was not one Robbie could imagine someone angry at being spied on would take. This was plaintive, whiny, breathless. He squinted. It was not a wholly _unpleasant_ tone of voice. In fact, if he didn’t know any better, he’d suppose it was almost erotic. But no one had ever said his name erotically before, at least not to his knowledge, and this was Sportacus he was talking about anyway.

            His curiosity getting the better of him, Robbie manipulated the computer controls until the camera swiveled over toward Sportacus’ bed in its little alcove where it unfolds from the wall. He expected to see Sportacus tucked calmly in among his fluffy comforter. Instead, there was a faint light on and Sportacus was on top of his sheets, on his hands and knees.

            The breath caught in Robbie’s throat.

            Sportacus was not sleeping. Sportacus was not even just innocently sitting around. There was nothing innocent about what Sportacus was doing.

            Robbie gasped as he watched Sportacus reach around behind himself and greedily stuff two fingers into his ass. Sportacus visibly shivered as he humped forward into empty air and back into his hand.

            “Oh Robbie,” he moaned again.

            Cause that’s what it had been this whole time: moaning. Sportacus had not been mad that Robbie was spying. Robbie was not caught. The flippity blue kangaroo was merely fucking himself. And hard, by the looks of it.

             “All while saying _my_ name,” Robbie whispered in a sort of quiet awe. Was this some kind of fever dream? Was he sick? Sportacus of all people, in what he thought was secluded privacy, was going to town on his own ass, whimpering and moaning, and thinking about Robbie.

            And, it is safe to say, Robbie’s ego was not altogether adverse to this great honor Sportacus was bestowing upon him and, despite himself, he found his body responding as well.

            Robbie was a grumpy, narcissistic, lazy bastard, but he was not immune to Sportacus’ charms. The perfection of those muscles was not lost on Robbie.

            And here was Sportacus, naked, heaving, ass up on display and Robbie’s mouth was watering.

            Sportacus, for his part, was not messing around. His fingers very quickly seemed to multiply and he rammed them into himself aggressively over and over, grunting and writhing all the while. Robbie started to get sore just watching him.

            Was that what Sportacus expected from him? All aggression and rough treatment? Well, it wasn’t as if Robbie did much for Sportacus to expect otherwise. He’d been almost nothing but hateful toward him since the jumping elf had arrived in Lazytown. But Sportacus imagining Robbie as a belligerent, domineering top was almost laughable, if Robbie didn’t find it so goddamn hot.

            For all his posturing, Robbie was not a bad man, per se. So for the briefest moment he thought about turning the computer off and forgetting all of this had happened. His own insistence on his hatred for Sportacus also made a persuasive argument, but Robbie was never one to let mere morals stand in the way of having a good time.

            So instead of closing down his spy program, he unbuckled his absurdly high belt, pushed his absurdly high-waisted pants down to his ankles along with his heart patterned boxers, and settled in more comfortably in his orange chair.

            On screen, Sportacus had shifted, falling heavily onto his back, his legs up in the air. While Robbie had been preoccupied with the painstaking business of undressing, Sportacus had unearthed a dildo from some hidden crevice in his airship and had replaced his fingers with that instead, roughly penetrating himself with it with one hand’s solid grip while the other began to stroke his cock, hard, red, and leaking.

            “Robbie,” Sportacus sighed again. “Oh god. You’re so big. Give me more.”

            Robbie, literally miles beneath Sportacus, whimpered. His erection was painful and Sportacus’ words set it throbbing. He touched it idly and felt his toes curl.

            If only he was there with Sportacus. Oh, if he was there he’d give it to him good. Robbie had never exercised in his life but he would use all of his energy to fuck Sportacus breathless.

            “I’d fuck his brains out,” Robbie promised no one in particular as he started to rub his arching cock in earnest. He imagined Sportacus’ warm body in place of his own hand. He imagined filling him up all as Sportacus continued to moan through the computer’s speakers.

            “I’ll fuck him so good,” Robbie went on, panting, “that he’ll have to leave town forever!”

            At the thought, Robbie started to cum.

            True, it was not one of his better plans. In fact, it did not even crack the list of “good” ones. But the thought of Sportacus leaving because Robbie’s dick was just too potent made the color rise in Robbie’s cheeks and his eyes cross and suddenly he was spurting all over his hand and his computer, splattering the screen with its picture of Sportacus, arching his back so his toy could go even deeper inside of him.

            “Oh fuck,” Sportacus groaned. Robbie jumped at the explicit language coming from the strait-laced elf. “Oh goodness fuck.”

            Sportacus made a gasping, choked sound and Robbie watched as he came all over his chiseled chest. He laid in his bed, breathing heavily for a while, just as Robbie leaned back in his chair, his breath just as shallow.

            Robbie waited until Sportacus got up, presumably to clean himself off, and then he closed down the computer program. He was left more or less reeling in disbelief. He couldn’t believe that Sportacus had jerked off while thinking of him and he couldn’t believe he had so thoroughly enjoyed it.

            He supposed he should wait to implement his airship hacking plans and instead enjoy the use of the camera for a few more nights. After all, he found spying to be the most profitable of his activities and now even more so. And it wasn’t as if Sportacus would know.

            Robbie smiled to himself. Oh, he truly was a clever little villain. He vowed to walk with a little more sway to his hips whenever Sportacus was around, maybe he’d bend over more, anything to encourage Sportacus to go home and unwittingly put on another show.

            “Maybe I’ll even tell him about it sometime,” he said, thinking about how pliant Sportacus would be under his long, nimble fingers.

            “Maybe.”

 He sighed and settled even further into his chair. But that was a fantasy for another day. Now, Robbie was dead tired. And he had a video game to work on procuring as a thank you for that computer boy. He fell asleep debating on which one to get him and silently praising the little brat for making his night.


End file.
